Field of Portable Solar Shower
This portable solar shower pertains to equipment for storing and dispensing water when access to a permanent water supply or shower is not readily available and more particularly to a pressurized solar heated shower. This shower contains improvements over a previously patented rack mounted solar shower.
Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,436 B1 references a Rack Mounted Portable Pressurized Solar Shower. This shower is mounted to the roof of a vehicle using roof rack mounting hardware. Patent EP0655588 A1—Shower apparatus heated by solar radiation, shows a solar shower that uses aluminum-magnesium alloy tube as the solar collector. Solar panel and method of manufacturing thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,353 shows copper pipes embedded in aluminum plates which help with the solar gain. Prior art teaches that black metal pipes will absorb sun and heat water.